1. Field of the Invention
A toy house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy houses provide much enjoyment for children, because of the simulation of ownership of real property and the stimulation of being in exclusive possession of territory, namely the interior of the toy house. This is especially true when small scale appurtenances such as toy furnishings and toy figures are also provided, to fit inside the toy house.
Among the abundance of recent prior art related to this field of art may be mentioned the following U.S. patents which relate to three-dimensional toy houses: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,659; 3,888,039; 3,872,620; 3,849,930; 3,751,848; 3,729,881; 3,719,001; 3,629,969; 3,597,858; 3,548,552; 3,466,790 and 3,363,360. In general, the prior art relies on separate pins and/or clips or the like to hold the several panels of a toy house together and thus to provide a unitary structure.